Primer amor
by Arci Blanck
Summary: ¿Alguna ves se preguntaron por que nuestro rubio villano favorito es tan maldito como es, por que es que no muestra ni un mísero rastro de empatía o siquiera algo de humanidad?, que tal si alguien le hubiera roto su ilusión…su primer y único amor "verdadero" ¿Qué pasaría entonces? esta es mi idea de como nuestro amado Wesker se volvió e dios del mal que es hoy en día.


Primer amor

Se encerró en su oficina tratando inútilmente de disimular la antipatía que sentía por sus subordinados de patrulla, los cuales celebraban por todo lo alto aquella estúpida fecha, 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.

Con pasos lentos llego hasta su escritorio y se dejo caer en el cómodo sillón de cuero con fastidio, se inclino un poco y del cajón inferior derecho de la mesa tomo la botella medio llena de vodka, la cual guardaba para situaciones como esta, en las que quisiera reventarle la cabeza a alguien (preferiblemente Chris) a punta de balazos, como extrañaba al doctor Marcus en momentos como ese.

Se sirvió un vaso de licor y se dedico a pensar en como los odiaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, en especial sentía gran desprecio por Chris, de todos ellos era el que se llevaba las palmas de la estupidez en su opinión, tanto así que si hubiera un premio a la idiotez, el estaría nominado en todas las ternas. Por que digo, ¿Qué tan difícil era darse cuenta que Jill (lindo trasero)Valentine, no lo miraría ni para lanzarle algo?

Aunque el verdadero punto era que detestaba todo lo relacionado con esa fecha, los dulces, el romance y el…el amor, le resultaba tan ilógico y falso, por que para empezar, ¿de donde le llegaban tantos chocolates, cartas y presentes?, no había tantas chicas en el escuadrón, además, ¿Qué les hacia creer que él comía dulces o chocolates?, no tenia ese abdomen marcado gracias a comer porquerías azucaradas, Barry si, pero claro, a Barry (o Barney como le gustaba llamarlo a sus espaldas) nunca le regalaban nada…ni siquiera su esposa (a la cual nunca nadie había visto y comenzaba a tener sus serias dudas de que fuera real)

Claro, era halagador (y completamente comprensible) que trataran de ahogarlo en su afecto, el cual nunca seria recompensado, por que él no era como otros, no señor, él sabia la verdad, la asquerosa, cruel y sombría verdad. La descubrió aquel San Valentín de milnovecientosque te importa…a la tierna edad de 8 años…

* * *

Lo recordaba casi perfectamente, acababa de ser su cumpleaños cuando a la ciudad llego la feria Disney, y claro, él quería ir, pero no contaba con los ingresos necesarios para costearse el paseo, así que siguiendo el plan B, hizo que William lo llevara con él y su familia.

Era curioso como algunas cosas seguían tan frescas en su mente mientras otras se desvanecieron por completo, podía evocar íntegramente el trayecto en auto hasta la enorme carpa multicolor a las afueras de la ciudad, lo mucho que molesto a William, e incluso cuantas y que cosas le metió por la nariz a su "amigo" (o eso quería creer Birkin) mientras este dormitaba, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de recordar las caras de los padres de su compañero, era como si toda su parte superior hubiera sido completamente cortada, pero eso era lo de menos, pues en cuestión de media hora ya habían llegado a su destino, todo parecía tan brillante y hermoso, jamás hubiera creído que ese seria el peor día de su joven vida.

Nada más detenerse, salto fuera del viejo auto verde del padre de Birkin, con este siguiéndole torpemente a algunos metros de diferencia, los señores caminaba con tranquilidad detrás de ellos, mientras se abrazaban y hacían tonterías de adultos.

Las filas a las diferentes taquillas eran relativamente cortas, por lo que en poco tiempo ya se encontraban dentro de la feria, estaban a punto de correr por ahí, cuando el alto hombre de rostro para el ya invisible, los retuvo.

Padre de Birkin: Muy bien niños -extendiéndoles algunos billetes - aquí tienen dinero para que paseen todo lo que quieran, cuídenlo, si se les acaba no habrá más.

William y Albert: Si señor-contestaron al unísono como idiotas.

Madre de Birkin: Nos veremos en el auto a las ocho en punto-les recordó la sonriente mujer señalando su reloj- estén pendientes de la hora o nos iremos sin ustedes y serán criados por los monos del circo.

William y Albert: Si señora-respondieron nuevamente de forma unánime.

Padre de Birkin: Diviértanse mucho niños.

Albert: Si papá.

Padre de Birkin: Albert…yo no soy tu papá.

Albert: ¡Ya lo se papá!-grito mientras se alejaba.

Madre de Birkin: ¿Algo que quieras decir papá?-cuestiona la mujer mirándolo con desconfianza.

Padre de Birkin: Solo que ese niño tiene problemas… ¿has notado que nunca se quita esos lentes obscuros?

Madre de Birkin: Si, pero bueno, al menos tu hijo ya tiene un amigo de verdad y dejo de hablar con sus mocos… y de comérselos.

Padre de Birkin: Nuestro hijo también tiene problemas mamá-comento el viejo hombre con desgano.

Madre de Birkin: Lo se papá, lo se.

* * *

William y él no habían avanzado mucho dentro de la feria cuando la vio. Pelo y ojos negros, piel blanca, labios pintados de un suculento color rojo a juego con el vestido que lucia elegantemente, la falda corta tenia lunares blancos y en sus pies usaba un par de tacones altos que hacían lucir sus delgadas piernas aun mas largas de lo que ya eran, todo ello coronado por un precioso lazo rojo que rodeaba su cabeza y un par de guantes blancos.

Era la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo…y tenía novio, él, como todos, sabía que salía con una rata de lo más despreciable, pero de alguna forma a la gente le gustaba la pareja, y eso solo lo desalentaba mas, estaba enamorado de un imposible.

Paso el resto de la tarde ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidarla, por más que quiso divertirse molestando a Birkin y robándose su comida no pudo hacerlo, ella abarcaba todos sus pensamientos, lo peor era el saber que posiblemente estaría con su "novio" en ese momento, saber que la abrazaría, la tomaría de la mano e incluso…tal ves la besaría.

* * *

Wesker recordó en ese momento, como es que inconsciente mente llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y sostuvo su corazón, tratando así de detener esa horrible sensación que se apodero de él, asiéndole creer que realmente se partiría en dos por el dolor.

Dio un gran trago a la botella en su mano derecha dejando olvidado el vaso en algún rincón de la mesa, era sorprendente como aun dolía después de tantos años, bebió un poco mas y siguió recordado su desdicha, sintiéndose patético al imaginar lo que pensó el imbécil de Birkin al verlo agachar la cabeza con lentitud, intentando con todas su fuerzas contener las lagrimas que insistían en su intento de escapar de sus gafas negras.

Cómo quiso correr en ese momento, alejar se de William y llorar en algún lugar obscuro por fin sabiéndose solo, pero su "amigo" había insistido en subir a la rueda de la fortuna y ahí no había mas escape que lanzarse hacia abajo, aunque en ese momento parecía valer la pena, más aun cuando Birkin por fin noto que algo andaba mal y alarmado comenzó a gritar…

* * *

William: Albert… ¿Albert?... ¡¿ALBERT QUE TIENES?!

Albert: …

Él no le contesto, no podía hacerlo, esta seguro que si abría la boca no soltaría mas que balbuceos y sollozos, así que apretó los labios y agacho mas el rostro, sosteniendo aun con fuerza la manos sobre su pecho.

William: ¡¿TE DUELE EL PECHO?!...¡ALBERT! ¡¿TE DUELE?!-recordó oírle gritar.

Albert: …-nuevamente se quedo callado, tratando de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

William: ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡HÁBLAME ALBERT! ¡¿TE DUELE MUCHO?! ¡¿TE DUELE MUCHO ALBERT?!

En ese momento sintió como el otro muchacho empezaba a pasar las manos por su cuerpo con mucha preocupación, palpaba con rapidez su pecho y espalda buscando alguna anormalidad que pudiera ser la causa de su dolencia, y de un instante a otro comenzó a zarandearlo buscando una respuesta directa de él.

William: ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE TIENES!-le grito comenzando a sollozar débilmente-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA ALBERT?!

Albert: Me duele Birkin-se oyó decir a si mismo.

William: ¿Que?

Albert: Me duele mucho…mucho-como había predicho sabiamente, se deshizo en un lastimero llanto.

* * *

En cuanto pudo bajo del asiento de la atracción y corrió tan lejos como se lo permitieron sus piernas, no quería saber nada, no quería que William lo viera…solo quería desaparecer.

Se sentó detrás de una de las grandes carpas y lloro hasta que no pudo más, se quedo ahí, sintiéndose patético, hasta que…ella llego. Imaginen su sorpresa al ver la chica de sus sueños caminando hacia él, y no solo eso, secó sus lagrimas y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo que reconfortó su apachurrado corazón.

No dijo ni una palabra, no fue necesario, se dijeron todo con una sola mirada, ella tomó su mano y lo llevó con ella al centro de la feria, lo abrazó una vez más y se alejó lentamente.

Él se quedó congelado durante unos segundos pensando en sus acciones, pero decidió que no quería perderla, sabía que tenía novio y también que tenían mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, pero lo intentaría, le diría lo que sentía, seria valiente y tal vez…solo tal vez… su valor seria recompensado.

Corrió rápidamente siguiendo el rumbo que había tomado la fémina minutos antes, alcanzo a ver como entraba en uno de los vestidores reservados a los trabajadores de la feria, esa era su oportunidad, se peinó como pudo con un poco de agua de un cubo cercano, arranco algunas flores de entre el escaso pasto y tomando una respiración profunda, avanzo hacia su destino.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado lo que hallaría detrás de esa puerta?

El horror…el horror…

* * *

Chris: ¿Capitán?-pregunto inocente el chico después de haber forzado la puerta-¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Wesker: ¡No!-aclaro con rudeza el rubio con el rostro escondido entre los brazos.

Chris: Anímese capitán, venga afuera y celebre el amor.

Wesker: ¿El amor? ¿Quieres que celebre el amooor?-cuestiono levantando el rostro de forma brusca, dejando ver que estaba completamente borracho-Yo te diré algunas cosas sobre el amor…-dijo acercándose al castaño de forma amenazante-El amor es un hombre gordo, calvo y sudoroso, vistiendo una botarga de Minnie Mouse, que te seduce, te ilusiona y después de destroza lentamente…-termino el discurso deslizándose por el cuerpo del joven, para después abrasarse a su pierna y gritar-¡¿POR QUÉ MINNIE?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡YO TE AMABA!

Chris: Diablos…el capitán tiene problemas…

Jill: ¿Tu crees?-cuestiono la chica apareciendo de la nada-yo pienso que hay cosas peores.

Chris: ¿A si?, ¿como que?

Jill: Como Barry-aclaro la chica señalando hacia la puerta detrás de ella.

Chris se asomo por la puerta a ver de que le hablaba la sexy chica, y justo ahí, sobre la mesa de los bocadillos, se encontraba Barry Burton bailando de forma extraña y perturbadora solo llevando sus calzoncillos de rolles de canela.

Barry: ¡Ponme la mano aquí Macarena! ¡Ponme la mano aquí!-berreaba mientas se palmeaba el trasero-¡Y acá también!

Chris: Dioooooos…Barry tiene problemas…

Jill: No tantos como nosotros, digo, él dormirá como tronco…en cambio tu y yo no volveremos a dormir en mucho, muuuuuucho tiempo -aclaro la chica mientras la recorría un escalofrió.

Chris: ¡MIERDA!

Fin


End file.
